Birthright book 2
by thunderbird
Summary: Currently being discontinued...I am going back to the drawing board and rewriting a new version to Arus's Birthright saga. Coming soon!


Disclaimer: This is to inform the reader that I do not own any of the original Voltron characters. I also do not own any of the characters that Arus wrote about in the first Birthright story such as Lyana, Anala, Xue and Kellar. I do, however, own the rights to the little boy Kylen not the name first given to Keith in the first story. I also own the rights to all the other new characters such as Cora, Alyssa, and Lana. Please enjoy my story and just relax. I also used Arus's way of telling you what planet you are on.  
  
Birthright  
  
Book 2  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Planet Arus  
  
It was a year later when Allura wanted to know if Keith was hiding anything from her and their two very young children.  
  
"Well I guess I have put it off for to long Allura!" He said. "Oh and by the way did you ever notice the small white protrusions on Alyssa's back?" Allura asked him.  
  
"Yes Allura I did!" he said. "Well what the heck are they?" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Calm down Allura. I will explain everything." He told her. "Bring Kylen and Alyssa over to the play pen and we'll talk. Oh yeah better have the others come join us!" he informed her.  
  
Meanwhile outside a ship was landing out on the castle lawn. "Princess we have guests" Coran said over the load speaker. "Who are they?" she asked. "One is the princess of Vallis and the other is Lotor!" he said with a little fear in his voice. "Let them in Coran." Keith ordered him. "Are you crazy Keith he can't be trusted!" Lance said while he entered the room. "No trust me he isn't after Allura anymore!" "How do you know this?" Allura asked him. "I know because he got married months ago!" he said. "He what?" the room screamed.  
  
"Hold on let the two of them get here. Besides I called the both of them here to help me explain things."  
  
"How we never saw you use the vid-screen?" Pidge asked.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said.  
  
The room was tense as the parties all convened at the table. "So you all finally need to know the truth and what happened a year ago huh Allura?" Keith asked. "A year ago! Keith what the heck are you talking about?" she asked. "First if you don't mind. Anala Lotor how is everything going?" "Oh fine I see you haven't gotten around to telling them yet!" Lotor said. "Lotor that quite enough just because you realized the truth months ago doesn't mean they were ready." Anala said to him. "What do you mean he realized the truth months ago?" Keith asked. "Oh simple I think it didn't last long on him after you all left the planet because a few days later he came back and well you know the rest." "Oh so that's it I wondered how you opened trade relations with Vallis Lotor!" he said with a smile. "Yeah and I've been straight ever since." Lotor said to him snickering.  
  
"Can we get on with this? Why is he good now and how were we ever on Vallis if we don't remember?" Hunk asked. "Yes Hunk we can. He is good now because he met and liked the ruler of another planet. The reason you all don't remember anything is because I didn't want to have our friendship change on account of my past." Keith said. "Your past!" Allura stated. "Yes Allura my past. Last year we found out who my family really was and they needed our help to oust an evil war lord by the name of Kellar." "Your family needed our help but why?" Hunk asked. "Because the people on their home world were not able to fight back and my mother thought that if I returned with help then their people would stand up to them." "Did it work?" Lance asked. "Not at first. See we all almost died the day after we got there." "Then why are we all fine now and did we beat this Kellar guy?" Hunk screamed. "Yes we are fine now because my mother was able to get us some help. Also Kellar is dead as much as we can tell you see we never found his body." Keith said.  
  
Planet Vatican  
  
"So after all this time they are meeting altogether on the planet Arus!" a dark figure said while he sat on a tall thrown.  
  
Then a knock came at the thrown room door. "Father preparations have been made to destroy your enemies." A young woman said.  
  
"Ah Cora I am glad to see you take after me." He said. "Yes and I am glad my forces found you drifting in the swamps of Vallis and brought you back here." Cora said. "Yes and this time I will kill Lyana and her whole family including her brat of a son." Kellar said.  
  
Arus  
  
"So Keith why did you diem it plausible to make us forget?" Lance asked. "I did it because*****" "Because he didn't want nanny to get riled up." "Ha still reading my thoughts Anala I see." "You know it. I just love seeing what's in your head Keith." "Okay what's going on what are you two talking about?"  
  
Just then Coran walked in with a small child in his arms. She was about the same age as Keith and Allura's children but had a light blue complexion. "Ah Lotor I see you brought her with you as well!" Keith said. "Yes she is just like her mother." Then Keith started laughing. "What's so funny Keith now we will have a new generation after us." "Oh you think so Hunk. Lotor will you kindly wake her up?" "Yes Keith I will." Lotor went over to Coran and took the little girl out of his arms. "Come on wake up we are here now." He said to the little girl. "Dada!" she said. Come on let's go over here and sit down." Then the little girl saw Anala, "Mama!" she screamed. Lana calm down honey." Anala said. Then she hugged her daughter and held her in her arms.  
  
"Huh Queen Anala did she just call you mommy?" Allura asked. "Why yes and why shouldn't she I am after all her mother." "Allura Meet Lotor's Wife the only person to make him go straight." Keith belted out. "You got to be kidding me Lotor's really gone straight." Pidge said. "Yeah and that ain't the half of it. He is my brother-in-law!" Keith finished. "What are you taking about you can't be related to Anala you don't have wings!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Come outside with us and Allura bring the children you are about to get you answers to all you questions." He said.  
  
A few minutes later on the castle lawn everyone watched as Anala opened up two slits in the back of her dress and revealed a pair of wings then Keith came out wearing a suit his sister had given him along time ago while he was going through his trial. He walked over to Anala and opened two slits in the back of his shirt.  
  
"Last year I found out about my lineage. I am crown prince of Vallis, however, our world is a monarchy not a patriarchy. So my sister rules instead of me." Keith informed them. With this he let his wings out of the bag so to speak. "My sister came here to get me to help our mother topple Kellar from the thrown and it worked we put Anala on the thrown and I decided to return with you all. I first asked Xue to cast a spell on you to make you forget. I didn't want you to remember that horrible time, however, as Anala said Lotor remembered sooner then expected and formed a peace treaty with our home world and then fell for my sister so you see Lotor and I are no longer at odds, however, we still like to sword fight to keep each other on our toes." Keith said.  
  
"Yes and so you see the only women I chase around now is my wife when we are looking for each other around the castle." Lotor said.  
  
"Allura you wanted to know what the two bumps where on Alyssa's back. They are the future wings that she will have. Kylen won't get his until he is fourteen if he is luck like me. 


End file.
